


Old friends

by Daphne_snape



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, Old Friends to Lovers, Princess reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphne_snape/pseuds/Daphne_snape
Summary: Reader is the daughter of Bail Organa and comes to Coruscant to visit her father. She runs into Obi-Wan after not seeing him for 13 years, they get sent on a mission and...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Coruscant was the same as you had always remembered it to be. You had not been here in years and yes, a lot had changed in the meantime but it felt the same. The planet was busy, speeders and ships flying everywhere on the planet. People going about their lives, hasting to a new destination every hour, even in war. The war didn’t seem to reach the upper levels of Coruscant at all. Even with the war going on and the business of the people the planet felt peaceful, but not as peaceful as home.

You looked out of the window of the ship that was taking you to see your father, Bail Organa. You sometimes wished you could live an ordinary life like the people on Coruscant. But at the same time you were content with the life you had. It would be wrong for you to complain. You had everything that came with being a princess, life was good. Sometimes you just wished for more action in your life, not just diplomatic talks with senators. You wished for danger and excitement. But that was not in the books for you. You’re too important, at least, that is what you father would say. 

“Your highness, we are approaching the landing site.” The voice of the pilot rang from inside the cockpit. You fixed the creases in your dress. You were excited to see your father again, it had been too long. “Alright, thank you Captain.” 

When your ship had landed the door opened with a hiss. You were glad that you did not dress too warm. Coruscant was warmer than Alderaan thanks to the climate control of the planet. The first thing you noticed when you walked outside was that your father was not there to greet you. Instead you found senator Amidala awaiting your arrival. You knew Padmé a little, you had met her before but you did not consider yourself friends yet. 

“Welcome to Coruscant princess.” 

“Thank you senator, please, Call me Y/N. I’m sorry, but I noticed that my father is not present. He said he would.” You looked at Amidala for a second before looking around you again. The only people that were actually present were you, senator Amidala, a protocol droid, your pilot and guards. You father nowhere to be seen. You were getting worried that something might have happened to him, Padmé could see that you were. 

“No he is not, but not to worry. He was held up in a meeting. He requested me to await your arrival and escort you to his living quarters. He would be joining you shortly.” You heaved a sigh of relief. 

“I am glad.” Padmé signalled you to follow her inside the building. The senate apartment building was tall, like any other building on Coruscant. It was curved at the top and the different floors were marked on the outside by copper looking bars. The inside of the building was as much Coruscant looking as the outside. Everything was made from a grey metal. The lobby had a comfortable looking seats and a few receptionist droids to help people find their way. Padmé led you to one of the three elevators in the lobby. You turned to your guards. 

“I’ll be fine from here, feel free to use this time for yourself. You will be contacted when you are needed.” Your guards nodded respectfully and left before the doors of the elevator closed. The elevator was as grey as the rest of the building. You could only hope your father had quarters that looked a little less boring. You and Padmé stood in a comfortable silence as the elevator moved up. The doors opened when the elevator reached the apartment of your father. 

“I will let your father know that you have arrived. He will be here shortly.” With that senator Amidala left and you were alone in your father’s quarters. It was spacious, two couches facing each other in the middle of the room. There were big windows as broad as the room itself, save for the part in front of the couches, there were no windows there. You could see the Senate dome and the Jedi temple from here. There were markings on the floor of the room, black lines and big red patches in a pattern you didn’t recognise. To the right of the living space were two doors you could only guess to be the bedroom and guestroom. You walked to the open space between the windows, the room curved out there and served as a balcony. Made you feel right at home. 

You stood there just looking at the planet beneath you for a minute. You were simply fascinated by the different structures of this planet. From modern towers to a big round dome in the middle to an old-fashioned temple in the back. 

You moved to sit on the couch to wait for your father to arrive. You had to wait longer than you expected, the meeting was running late. It was getting dark outside when you finally heard the elevator doors open behind you. You turned around and got off the couch when you saw it was your father.

“Father!” You walked up to him and gave him a hug. It truly had been too long. It felt good to hold him again, it felt familiar, like home. 

“Y/N, I’m so sorry about the delay. I would’ve loved to have spent some time together before our dinner.” He looked tired and apologetic. You knew he hated it when things like this happened. 

“It’s quite alright, you know I don’t mind. I’m going to be here for a while so we’ll have enough time to catch up. And besides, war comes first.” You smiled at him. You saw him relax a little but he was still disappointed. 

“I am going to freshen up and get dressed for our dinner at the temple.” Temple? Were you dining with jedi tonight? 

“We are dining at the Jedi temple?” He was already halfway across the room. “Yes we are! We work with the jedi a lot and since you will have to as well, it seemed only appropriate to have dinner with the council. Well, the ones that are on the planet right now.” He did have a point. That meant that you too were in need of a change. 

~

You stood in front of a mirror in the guest room admiring the dress you had on. It was a long-sleeved white dress that fell to the floor in length. The back part was slightly longer than the front. The front also had a big piece cut out, showing your white trousers underneath for easier movement and sitting. The sleeves were skin-tight so they would not get in the way of dining. The bottom and sides of the dress were decorated with crème and gold coloured flowers and rhinestones, so were the ends of the sleeves. Your shoes were in the same colour as the crème flowers and had a slight heel, not uncomfortably high but still elegant. You had put your hair up in an intricate bun low on the back of your head. You looked royal but ready for business. 

When you were satisfied with how you looked you walked out of your room to see that your father was already waiting for you. “Shall we go?” He extended his elbow for you to take. 

The trip to the temple was short and uneventful. You arrived at the temple and made your way up the stairs and into the great hall. You followed your father until you came to two big wooden doors. Your father opened one of them and you were greeted by most of the jedi council. 

You knew or heard of most of the members. Jedi were good company, if a little dull sometimes. You were preparing yourself for a dinner filled with war talk and other business people would think you didn’t know anything about. That was until you saw him. 

“Obi-Wan!?” You moved past master Koon and walked up to him. “Is that really you?”

“Your majesty.” He bowed his head. You scoffed at the respectful way he spoke to you. “Oh please, after the adventures we have had, Y/N is fine.” You looked around. You were looking for his, now probably former, master. “Is master Jinn off planet?” 

Obi-Wan cast his eyes downwards before looking you in the eye again. “Master Jinn died, thirteen years ago.” Your eyes widened. “I am so sorry Obi-Wan. We really need to catch up sometime.” 

Obi-Wan nodded and moved you both towards the large table you would dine at. “Let us eat. We will catch up another time.” You squinted your eyes at him. This was not the Obi- Wan you knew. You needed to know what made him so uptight and different than before and you were determent to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader helps the council with a problem and catches up with Obi-Wan.

The dinner went by, mostly, uneventful. As you suspected the conversations were about war strategies and senate business. They mostly kept you out of the conversation since they probably did not think you had anything to add. You did have your own opinions about some of the topics but you mostly kept to your dinner to keep from interrupting anyone. Currently the topic of conversation laid around funding, the republic was running out of money and they needed a new loan. 

“Maybe Princess Organa has some thoughts on the topic Mace? An outside view could just be what we need.” You heard Obi-Wan say. You looked up from the drink you were currently nourishing to see that all eyes were now transfixed on you now. You cleared your throat. 

“I do actually, thank you Obi-Wan for seeing what your fellow masters apparently cannot.” You could see the disapproving look your father gave you. “I’m sorry, that was a little out of line. But to get to the topic at hand. You need a new loan and are afraid that the banking clan is not going to give you any but that they will continue supporting the Separatists. Right?” The masters nodded.

You got up from your seat and started pacing along the room, every set of eye followed you as you thought of a solution. 

“I believe that the banking clan needs a reason to loan the money to the Republic. Maybe a set of current results and a plan for returning the loan as soon as possible. Together with that you’re going to need a smart spokesperson, someone that knows what is going on and has the negotiation skills that match the Muuns.” You stopped pacing to look at the Council member and you found that they looked, almost impressed with your thoughts. You sighed. “And besides that, aren’t the Muuns supposed to be a fair and just people? Neutral. If that is true then you shouldn’t worry about them favouring the Separatists.” 

“I think she has a point.” Obi-Wan turned to his fellow Council members and started talking to them about running this plan past the Chancellor to get an approval. You returned to your seat and sipped your drink again, glad that you were included in business and thankful to Obi-Wan for instigating it. You father took your hand and squeezed it, a proud look in his eyes. 

“Who would we send to Scipio then? Senator Amidala has proven herself to be useful in these kinds of situations?” Master Windu began. 

“Princess Organa, we must send.” Yoda spoke in his, always peculiar, way of speaking. Most of the council members seemed to agree with him. 

“It would only be logical. She did think of the plan and, as we just had the pleasure of hearing, most definitely has the negotiation skills to pull this off. If, of course, she is willing to.” Obi-Wan looked at you with a charming smile on his face. If you even wanted to, you could never say no to him. 

“Might as well make my time here useful, not?” This was your area of expertise after all. Diplomatic missions were, quite literally, what you were born for. 

“Then it is settled, we will run this by the Chancellor first thing in the morning. If he accepts, you will leave right away. I do think you should join her, Master Kenobi, to ensure the safety of the Princess.” You and Obi-Wan both nodded. 

“It would be my pleasure.” Obi-Wan said. 

With that dinner ended and the council retreated to their rooms or whatever they might do at this time. You turned to Obi-Wan. 

“How about that catching up now? If you have time of course.” You smiled at him. Even though you had only joined one mission together, a long and intense one, you considered him your friend. 

“I’d love that.” Obi-Wan did not need to think about that for even a second. He had missed you these past years. He too considered you a friend. Obi-Wan extended his elbow for you to take. You slipped your hand through and held his arm. You could feel his biceps under your fingers and you wondered if the rest of his body would be this well trained. Before your mind could even think of an answer you had pushed those thoughts away very fast.

~~

Obi-Wan had led you to a beautiful looking garden. The whole place was filled with exotic and off-planet looking trees and flowers. This was surely one of the meditation gardens that the temple housed. You let go of Obi-Wan’s arm and walked along the path, running your hands over the different type of leaves and colours. 

“This is beautiful Ob-“ You turned to look at him, a playful look in your eyes. “I am so sorry, it is Master Kenobi now isn’t it?” You teased. 

Obi-Wan let out a laugh and looked at his feet for a second before looking at you again. “Technically, yes, it is.” You cocked your head to the side and looked at him with a look that most definitely said ‘Are you kidding me’. “But, just wait a minute before judging me your Highness, most people just call me Obi-Wan. That includes you.” 

You laughed at him, you had always enjoyed his snark. “Oh that is the best you can do? Your highness?” You mocked. He just shook his head and walked up to you again, both of you now smiling like idiots. You had missed each other, he made you looser and less scared of letting the reigns run free. He was never scared of your title and treated you, when you were alone, like anybody else. He felt like the reality check you needed but at the same time some sort of break. To him you were a warm breeze in a freezing environment. He was exponentially happier when you were around and he had missed that feeling. 

As you walked through the beautiful gardens you saw how easy you two fell back into silly banter and how familiar everything felt. You stopped at a bench and pulled him down to sit with you. 

“So, how have you been? Did I miss much?” You smiled fondly at him. He looked a little gloomy for a second before turning back to you and smiling himself. 

“I’m good. Yes, I lost my master and there is a war going on but I try to stay positive and keep my head up. I have trained a padawan, made it on the council and lead a battalion of clones. It’s a lot of responsibilities but it’s my job and I enjoy most of it.” You nodded at his answer. 

“I am glad that you are good. I’m sure that Master Jinn would be proud of you if he could see you like this. But you had a padawan? What happened to him?” Obi-Wan started laughing which in turn made you confused. 

“Oh my dear Y/N, it’s not like that. He graduated and has become a knight.” You opened your mouth in an ‘O’ shape. That made you feel a little dumb. “Of course, I knew that.” You started laughing yourself now. It felt good to sit here with him, pretend that there’s no war. 

“But how have you been?” Your life was not nearly as exciting as Obi-Wan’s but you were glad that he still cared to ask. 

“Nothing special. I have mostly been learning the ways of ruling a country and getting more responsibilities and tasks with age, especially now since my father spends most of his time on this planet. I enjoy it, negotiating with other rulers and finding what is best for our people. Nowhere as action packed as your years, that’s for sure.” You smiled at Obi-Wan and held eye contact for a few moments before looking into the gardens. 

“Well I’m glad to hear that you have kept yourself out of trouble.” You snorted. “Nobody said anything about that Obi-Wan.” Yes, you were well-behaved but you liked a little adventure now and then. He shook his head at your answer in an amused way. 

You sat together for a little while longer. Looking at the garden in a peaceful and comfortable silence. You heard Obi-Wan take in a breath before he spoke. “We should head back, if everything goes according to plan we have an early morning.” He stood up and offered his arm again. You walked to the entrance of the temple together. 

“It was nice to have caught up again, I will see you tomorrow.” You smiled and gave Obi-Wan a hug, one he returned with enthusiasm. “See you tomorrow then. And can I say, you looked beautiful tonight Y/N. Goodnight.” And you both went your separate ways, for now.


End file.
